criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiro Kanagawa
|birthplace = Sapporo, Japan |family = Hiroshi Kanagawa |yearsactive = 1979-present }} Hironobu Kanagawa is a Japanese-born Canadian actor and voice actor. Biography Kanagawa was born on October 13, 1963, at Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan, to Hiroshi Kanagawa and his wife. Kanagawa spent most of his childhood abroad, growing up in Guelph, Ontario, Sterling Heights, Michigan, and Tokyo, Japan. After Kanagawa graduated from the International Christian University High School, Kanagawa left Japan so that he could attend Middlebury College, the Skowhegan School of Painting and Sculpture, the Tyler School of Art at Temple University, and Simon Fraser University. After graduating, Kanagawa moved to Vancouver, Canada, where he has lived since 1990. Kanagawa got his first on-screen role in 1979, when he was cast as Gihren Zabi in the English adaption of the televised anime series Mobile Suit Gundam. Kanagawa got his first major recurring role in 1998, when he was cast as Detective James Kai in the police procedural series Cold Squad. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and movies such as Motive, Timeless, The X-Files, Millenium, Heroes Reborn, Chaos, Fringe, Godzilla, Backstrom, The Tomorrow People, Legends of Tomorrow, Sword of the Stranger, Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Kanagawa portrayed the Seattle ASAC in the Season One episode "Extreme Aggressor". Filmography *Legends of Tomorrow (2017) - Director Wilbur Burnett *AKASHI (2017) - Cab Driver *Altered Carbon - 7 episodes (2017) - Captain Tanaka *The Man in the High Castle - 5 episodes (2015-2016) - Taishi Okamura *The Romeo Section - 6 episodes (2016) - Detective Tanaka *Kim's Convenience - 2 episodes (2016) - Pastor Choi *Hailey Dean Mystery: Murder, with Love (2016) - Al Sandburg *Timeless (2016) - Agent Kondo *Motive (2016) - Craig Sugimoto *Zoo (2016) - Curtis *The Magicians - 2 episodes (2016) - Professor March *Heroes Reborn - 8 episodes (2015-2016) - Hachiro Otomo *The X-Files - 3 episodes (1994-2015) - Garner/Doctor Yonechi/Peter Tanaka *Dark Matter - 2 episodes (2015) - Emperor Ishida Tetsuda *The Whispers - 3 episodes (2015) - Team Member 1 Brent *iZombie - 7 episodes (2015) - Lieutenant Suzuki *The Returned - 3 episodes (2015) - Doctor Hiromoto *Backstrom (2015) - Judge Hillerman *The Age of Adaline (2015) - Kenneth *Blackstone - 4 episodes (2012-2014) - Harold *The 100 - 4 episodes (2014) - Council Member #3 *Godzilla (2014) - Hayato *Almost Human - 3 episodes (2013-2014) - The Recollectionist *Spooksville - 2 episodes (2013) - Mr. Moonbeam *The Tomorrow People (2013) - Corbin *Grave Halloween (2013) - Jin *Down River (2013) - Aki's Father *Delete (2013) - Black Ops #3 *Assault on Wall Street (2013) - TV Host *The Killing (2013) - Mr. Kwon *The Listener (2013) - Supervisor *Bates Motel - 2 episodes (2013) - Doctor Kurata *The Carpenter's Miracle (2013) - Doctor Peter Nakatomi *Emily Owens M.D. - 2 episodes (2012-2013) - Doctor Balian/Doctor Nobu Chiba *Arrow - 2 episodes (2012) - Doctor Neil Lamb *The Company You Keep (2012) - FBI Agent Kanagawa *Radio City: Date Nights (2012) - The Conductor *Continuum (2012) - Doctor Ted Gibson *Fairly Legal (2012) - Dale Rence *The Secret Circle - 2 episodes (2011-2012) - Calvin Wilson *Her Story (2011) - Master *Deck the Halls (2011) - Harry Saito *Earth's Final Hours (2011) - Tech *Donovan's Echo (2011) - Kaisha *Doomsday Prophecy (2011) - Doctor Yates *True Justice - 2 episodes (2011) - Ichrio Yamazaki *Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (2011) - Shi Yan (English version, voice) *Chaos (2011) - Operative Flowers *Tower Prep (2010) - Mr. Sato *Caprica - 13 episodes (2009-2010) - Cyrus Xander *Fringe (2010) - Executor *The King of Fighters (2010) - Saisyu Kusanagi *Human Target (2010) - Lieutenant Peale *Supernatural (2009) - Game Show Host *Hardwired (2009) - Doctor Steckler *Sanctuary (2009) - Ark-Fong Li *Reaper - 3 episodes (2009) - Morris *What Color Is Love? (2009) - Henry Wang *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Doctor Ikegawa *Girlfriend Experience (2008) - John (voice) *Heroes and Villains (2008) - Mitsunari Ishida *Intelligence - 7 episodes (2006-2007) - Detective Ogawa *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes - 26 episodes (2006-2007) - Reed "Mr. Fantastic" Richards (voice) *Sword of the Stranger (2007) - Shoan (English version, voice) *War (2007) - Yoshido *Masters of Science Fiction (2007) - Captain Oguchi *The Last Mimzy (2007) - Scientist *The Entrance (2006) - Detective Nolan *Blade: The Series (2006) - Taka *Family in Hiding (2006) - Kanagawa *Black Lagoon - 3 episodes (2006) - Fujiwara/Lieutenant Colonel Matsuda (English version, voice) *Da Vinci's City Hall - 9 episodes (2005-2006) - Fire Captain Roy Komori *Spymate (2006) - Japanese Chairman *God's Baboons (2005) - Clive *Best Friends (2005) - Detective Miyashiro *Criminal Minds - "Extreme Aggressor" (2005) TV episode - Seattle ASAC *Hiro (2005) - Hiro *The 4400 - 2 episodes (2005) - Agent Park *Hush (2005) - Doctor Berke *Andromeda - 2 episodes (2005) - General Burma *14 Hours (2005) - Doctor Chin *Bob the Butler (2005) - Japanese Plumber *Ladies Night (2005) - Mr. Muriyami *Stargate SG-1 (2005) - Mr. Wayne *Elektra (2005) - Meizumi *Glass - 3 episodes (2005) - Akira *The Five People You Meet in Heaven (2004) - Japanese Guard #1 *Public Lighting (2004) - Unknown Character *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Gihren Zabi (English version, voice) *Little Brother of War (2003) - Detective Nolan *Inuyasha - 2 episodes (2003) - Hakushin (English version, voice) *Obâchan's Garden (2003) - Sadaji *Betrayed (2003) - Doctor Tanaka *1st to Die (2003) - Doctor Shimera *Extreme Ops (2002) - Mr. Imahara *Just Cause (2002) - Judge Elkins *Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs. Zeon (2002) - Gihren Zabi (English version, voice, uncredited) *Chaos and Desire (2002) - Kiyoshi *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat - 40 episodes (2001-2002) - Magistrate (voice) *Damaged Care (2002) - Doctor Kitano *Smallville - 6 episodes (2001-2002) - Principal H. James Kwan *Living with the Dead (2002) - Frank the Business Consultant *Special Unit 2 (2002) - Madison *Da Vinci's Inquest (2002) - Doctor Ken Ozaki *Touched by a Killer (2001) - Steve Tunaki *Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front (2001) - Gihren Zabi (English version, voice, uncredited) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo (2001) - Gihren Zabi (English version, voice) *Class Warfare (2001) - Mr. Tanaka *Replicant (2001) - Lab Video Technician #1 *Josie and the Pussycats (2001) - Japanese Delegate *The Lone Gunmen (2001) - Business Man *Big Sound (2001) - Photographer *Seven Days - 2 episodes (2000) - Mr. Kim/Doctor Oshima *The 6th Day (2000) - Team Doctor *Dark Angel (2000) - Theo *Best in Show (2000) - Pet Shop Owner *Protection (2000) - Don *Beautiful Joe (2000) - Japanese Business Man #1 *The Guilty (2000) - Police Detective *The Linda McCartney Story (2000) - Senior Narcotics Officer *Epicenter (2000) - Agent Ted *The Outer Limits - 2 episodes (1998-2000) - Ron Hikida/Tali *Secret Agent Man (2000) - Tokyo Chief *The Wonder Cabinet (1999) - Doctor Shima-Tsuno *Aftershock: Earthquake in New York - 2 episodes (1999) - City Official #4 *Turbulence 2: Fear of Flying (1999) - Controller *Mercy Point (1999) - Yaguchi *Viper - 2 episodes (1996-1999) - Tashogi/Otomo *Millennium - 4 episodes (1996-1999) - Shopkeeper/Detective Rondell/Team Member Lewis/Agent Takahashi *Resurrection (1999) - Tech #2 *Cold Squad - 26 episodes (1998-1999) - Detective James Kai *The Net (1999) - Frank *You, Me and the Kids (1999) - Unknown Character *First Wave (1998) - John Tran *Master Keaton (1998) - Famio Hisayama (English version, voice) *Futuresport (1998) - Otomo Akira *The Inspectors (1998) - Polygraph Tech *American Dragons (1998) - Nakai *Every Mother's Worst Fear (1998) - Computer Agent *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show (1998) - Japanese Game Show Host *Tricks (1997) - Matsuba *Breaker High (1997) - Mr. Taneka *Excess Baggage (1997) - Jon *Survival on the Mountain (1997) - Ang *Bliss (1997) - Doctor *For Hope (1996) - Doctor Black *North of 60 (1996) - Noriyoshi Misoguchi *Bloodhounds II (1996) - Detective *Sliders (1996) - Henry *The Sentinel (1996) - Furukawa *Mask of Death (1996) - ER Doctor *A Child Is Missing (1995) - Agent Kurosaka *Crying Freeman (1995) - Temple Yakuza *Cyberjack (1995) - Kenji *Hideaway (1995) - Nurse Nakamura *The Hunted (1995) - Lieutenant *Voices from Within (1994) - Medical Examiner *M.A.N.T.I.S. (1994) - Yakuza Translator *Highlander (1994) - Akira Yoshida *My Name Is Kate (1994) - Doctor *Madison (1994) - Teacher *Born Too Soon (1993) - Resident *The Round Table (1992) - Unknown Character *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1992) - Elvis 2 *Mobile Suit Gundam - 2 episodes (1979) - Gihren Zabi (English version, voice) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors